


Oasis Wedding

by Shade_Child1



Series: Oasis and her myths [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Family Drama, Misunderstandings, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Child1/pseuds/Shade_Child1





	Oasis Wedding

Two weeks, two weeks before the wedding and still nothing was done. Okay maybe not, not done but not ready.

"We need to pick a place for the ceramony." Oasis said to Chiron.

“Ya." Chiron said while playing cards with Dionysus.

"Are you even listening?"

"Yes." He says playing his next card.

"No you're not! And you’re leaving me to deal with everything! Again!" Oasis says breaking into tears as she runes to Hera cabin.

“Oasis!" Chiron called dropping his cards and running after her.

In Hera cabin Oasis had the door locked and Iris messaged (I.M) her mother, aunt, and sisters.

"I just can't do it on my own and he's just leaving it all up to me to deal with." Said Oasis with tears running down her face.

"Oh, sweat heart, it'll be fine. Did you tell him you were getting overwhelmed?" Came Hera's soft reply.

"More or less." Oasis said between sniffles.

"As in you blew up on him when it got to be too much?" Athena said looking contentedly at her sister.

"Yes," Oasis said with a hint of defeat in her voice.

"So you're turning into father?" Asked Aphrodite.

“No!" Oasis said defensively.

"Well, I say just talk to him." Said Persephone in an understanding tone.

"I don't think he'll want to talk to me for a while." Oasis said dejectedly.

“Why not?" Asked Hestia.

"When he came to talk after I ran from the house I kind of blew up on him."

"Well, go try to talk to him if he doesn't want to talk let him cool down and try later. Duh!" Came Artimes' reply.

"Good point, okay. Love you all, bye." And with that the Iris message ended.

She finally found Chiron in the clearing in the forest. As she walked up she noticed his defeated posture. She could tell she had greatly upset him with her words and it made her stomach fell sour.

"Chiron," Oasis said hesitantly, walking to guards her fiancée.

"Oasis," Chiron said surprised at her soft tone, "I'm sorry for putting all the responsibility on you."

"It's alright," Chiron gave her a suspicious glance, "Okay maybe not all-right but it gives me no reason to blow up on you like I did." At this she realizes a smile tugging at her lips, "But, I think you just found the perfect place for the ceremony."

“What are you talking about? I haven't done anything but upset you." Chiron said with more than a little puzzlement.

“The clearing is the perfect place."

"So. That's out of the way. What's next?" Chiron said amazed by his future wife's change in topic and mood.

Two weeks later after 2 dress fittings, 4 cake tastings, and 9 pre-marriage breakdowns later and the wedding was held in the clearing with both families and few choice friends.


End file.
